


Snowflakes are Kisses

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: “Of course it’s cold,” he said, not entirely patiently, and huddled a little deeper into his coat. “We’re on a mountain in January, those tend to be cold.”
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Snowflakes are Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“It’s cold.”

“Of course it’s cold,” he said, not entirely patiently, and huddled a little deeper into his coat. “We’re on a mountain in January, those tend to be cold.”

“I know that, it’s just-” Stephen huffed, sulkily, and turned until their bodies were a little more firmly pressed together. “I was just pointing out that that isn’t a good thing, alright? We may both be masters of magic, _don’t_ snort at me like that it’s perfectly true, but we’re humans too. We remain out here for too long, we’re going to suffer for it.”

He considered this for a moment, and then blew out a heavy sigh. He hated to admit it, but Stephen was absolutely right. They were probably going to die if this continued. He didn’t want to die, especially not in this situation. Thus, extreme action needed to be taken and quickly.

“Oh,” Stephen said, surprised, when he wrapped his arm firmly around him but didn’t actually protest. There was a long moment of silence, and then the man awkwardly drew himself up into a ball and cuddled warmly into his embrace.

“Better?” He asked, not entirely expecting the surge of warmth in his chest at the sight and feeling.

“A little, yeah,” Stephen admitted, face buried in his chest like he was drawing some kind of wordless strength from it. Stephen Strange generally took care to present himself as such a strong man, a person who never really needed comfort or help. It was humbling, to see him so weak under the simplest touch. “I hate to point this out, though, but it’s only a stopgap measure. Huddling for warmth works, there have been whole scientific articles on it, but we’ve only brought ourselves an extra hour or so.”

“I know,” he said, a little more patiently this time, and trailed his hand up and down Stephen’s arm just to see the man shudder. “But that should be all that we need. We’re a little out of the way, but it’s not like we’re stranded in the depths of space-”

“This time.”

“-People have probably already noticed that we’ve gone, are probably drawing up a search plan as we speak.” He smiled a little, despite himself. Reached out with his free hand and gently tilted Stephen’s chin up. “All we have to do is buy ourselves some time, and wait here until they find us and reunite us with our sling rings. You’ll see.”

“I hope so,” Stephen grumbled, but it lacked all venom. The man hesitated for a long moment, and then slowly leaned forwards until their foreheads were pressed together. “I’m glad, that I’m not all alone out here. I’m glad that I have you to keep me company.”

The breath caught briefly in his lungs. It wasn’t a grand declaration, not the over the top statement of romance he would’ve expected from Stephen if he had ever thought to expect anything, but it was most certainly something. He hesitated for a moment, and then tilted Stephen’s face up even further and leaned in to brush a kiss across his lips.

The way that Stephen responded, instant and eager, made getting stranded on a mountain entirely worth it.


End file.
